falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heureka!
}} Heureka! ist eine Hauptquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Beschreibung Übernehmen sie den Hoover-Staudamm mit der RNK. Schnelllösung # Spreche mit General Oliver. # (Optional) Spüle die Eindringlinge der Legion durch die Turbinen. # Gehe durch das Kraftwerk und schaffe es durch den Damm. # Hast du es über die Brücke zum Legion Lager geschafft, spreche mit Legate Lanius. ## By passing a Sprache or Feilschen check (100), the player can convince the Legate not to fight. ## Otherwise, the player will have to defeat the Legate. # Once defeated, speak with General Oliver. Detailed walkthrough After completing Es geschah am hellichten Tag, at the very moment you choose to side with the NCR for the final battle (thus completing For the Republic, Part 2), you'll be automatically taken from Col. Moore's office to General Oliver's Compound, where the General will begin briefing you. The player is given the chance to wait, as this begins the end quest for the game. If the player chooses to continue, after the briefing, Legion members attack the Hoover Dam and you have to fight your way through the power plant rooms and head towards their base east. You will start in Power Plant 04. * (Optional) Mike Lawson will speak to you. If you wish to follow his suggestion and do the optional part which involves flushing the Legion invaders through the turbines, agree to his suggestion. To complete the optional part of the quest, follow the staircase immediately to the left leading back upstairs to enter Power Plant 03. The console is on the second floor of Power Plant 03, on the southern wall. Passing a Wissenschaft check (65) allows the player to use the terminal to engage the turbines. Completing this will require manual intervention; return to Power Plant 04 by the closest door which is right below the console. On the east wall, on your left as you re-enter the area, there is an exit to the Dam exterior. The manual release valve you need to complete this part of the quest is along the river to your left between the broken retainer wall, just after the second sandbag wall. Return to Power Plant 03. Proceed to Power Plant 02, then Power Plant 01, dispatching Legion troops on your way. Climb the stairs on your left in Power Plant 01, then proceed north along the balcony. Follow the passage along the left, then go up the stairs, and exit via the elevator to the Hoover Dam visitor's center. At this point, you will begin to notice assistance appearing from companions and factions you have helped out along the way. Exit via the double doors on the east side to Hoover Dam. Proceed to the north along the curved walkway above the dam. There is a door hidden in the side of the dam that you can pick with a lockpick skill of 75 (hard). Enter the Hoover Dam checkpoint. From here, you can check the terminal; if you have a science skill of 100 and a detonator, you may use the terminal to detonate one group of legions (the blast is centered near the first tower). When you exit on the other side. An NCR Veteran Ranger will thank you for your support, asking how to coordinate their assistance. The player can respond with several dialogue choices: * Rangers can snipe Legion Soldiers for you; * Rangers will follow you; * With a sufficient Speech skill (85), the player can persuade The NCR Veteran Ranger to make the Rangers pave the way for you; * Rangers will fall back, providing no assistance. After crossing the dam, head left along the bridge to the east, and continue, following the road. Enter the gate to the Legate's Camp. Head east into the camp, following the path up the side of the ridge. There, you will encounter Legate Lanius. Note that With a Speech or Barter skill of 100, you can pass a series of skill checks, and avoid fighting him. The Legate is extremely challenging, and many Legionaries will come out and attack you. If you pass all of the previous speech checks and fail the last one, you get another Speech challenge 85 which can convince the Legate to fight you one on one - all the other Legion troops will become friendly to you. * There is another tree of answers in dialogue with Lanius - the speech checks that suggest bluffing. This way is actually easier, because it does not require level 100 Speech (checks are 60-75-90-90). In the last Speech check all three answers give the same result, but after it you must choose the answer, and the Legate will flee. After either killing the Legate, or passing a series of speech checks to end the fight peacefully, you should notice the gate to the camp has closed. Head back to it. The gate will explode and you will meet with General Oliver. Tagebucheinträge Infos * If you lost your companions during your travels, they will be teleported back to you for the battle. * If you have enlisted the help of the Boomers and recovered the B-29 from Lake Mead, the bomber will be seen flying from the south over the Dam when you come out of the turbine building, and will bomb the area in front of you. It will then fly off to the north towards Nellis. * Likewise, if you have convinced the Rumser to assist you and the NCR, Rumser howitzers at Nellis will provide fire support. * If you have completed Für Auld Lang Syne, the Vertibird will appear after leaving the Hoover Dam Checkpoint and the members of the Remnants who agreed to help will assist you with the battle on foot. If you convinced them to assist the Legion, however, they will be hostile. This has since been fixed by the latest patch. * If the Stählerne Bruderschaft has agreed to help the NCR during the battle, two paladins will assist you in Power Plant 04. Oddly, they'll sometimes have T-45d power armor instead of the traditional T-51b. * If you have convinced the Great Khans to aid the NCR, they will be outside helping the NCR. One will approach you stating that they came just in time. * When exiting the visitor center, the engineer who intended to kill President Kimball may still be outside in which he will take out his knife and rush to attack the Legion. You can search his body for the failsafe detonator. Hinter den Kulissen "Heureka" ist das Staatsmotto des US-Bundesstaats Kalifornien. Das Wort kommt von dem altgriechischen, heúrēka, was so viel heißt wie "Ich hab’s gefunden". Angeblich soll der bedeutende griechische Mathematiker Archimedes Nackt und laut Heureka! rufend durch die Stadt gelaufen sein, nachdem er eine große Entdeckung machte.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heureka Einzelnachweise en:Eureka! es:¡Eureka! ru:Эврика! uk:Еврика! Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas RNK Quests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Erfolge und Trophäen